Forever and Always
by lizzle333
Summary: When Elizabeta's boyfriend, Gilbert, breaks up with her, her life seems to spiral down hill. She can't even focus in rehearsals for the upcoming international dance competition hosted by her home nation, Hungary. Her dance instructor decides to send her to Austria to come up with music for a solo with a talented musician, Roderich. Will she find love with her new partner?
1. Chapter 1

**There is a dance term glossary at the bottom so don't freak out if you cant understand whats going on in the beginning. Please look at it if you don't understand dance terms because I won't repeat anything if it come back up in a late chapter (Yes I am that lazy). The words are french so they could be a little hard to pronounce if you don't know them. I know google translate has some weird audio thing that will say the word for you so try that if you want. **

**Chapter 1**

_"I'm breaking up with you." Gilbert said._

_ "You're what?! Why?" I asked, holding back tears._

_ "We're just not meant to go together." He replied._

…

"Elizabeta, get you're sauté on count!" Francis, my demanding dance instructor yelled.

"Yes." I replied hastily, going over the jump routine in my head.

Two in first position, one in second, one in fifth with beats, one in second, one in fifth with beats, two changements, bourée to the left. Seems simple enough. Why the hell can't I get it on the counts? I was doing just fine two weeks ago, but one week ago _that _happened.

"Come on ladies, the Russian's and Americans are going to kick our asses at our home stage this year if you don't focus!" Francis yelled as we attempted our Pointe dance.

Shit! I screwed up my fouettés again! I'm never going to live this one down. I could hear Lovino sneering at me.

_"You're useless. You'll never get a good partner if you keep messing up."_

Yep, that's exactly how he'll say it. I can guarantee it. Why the hell does him and his brother dance here anyways?! Just go dance for some international Italian dance company. Why come to Hungary? At least his brother isn't a pain in the ass. And they are the only guys dancing here.

"Alright, rehearsal is over for today." Francis said as we all collapsed from exhaustion.

Lovino walked over to me and said "You're useless. You'll never get a good partner if you keep messing up."

Who's a fucking mind reader now! I could be the best in combat with the way I can read minds, but I put that all behind me now. Turns out people really don't like it when you pick fights with them. Who knew!

Lovino strutted, yes he actually _strutted, _while Feliciano apologized and followed him out.

"Elizabeta can you come here please." Francis said, stretching in front of the mirror.

"Sure." I replied as I dragged myself over to him.

"Now, I assume something has happened to make you not focus as much as you have been, but I'm sure it will pass."

Holy fuck he's a mind reader too!

"Yeah." I said uneasily.

"Well, I'm going to give you a solo in the upcoming competition."

"The one here?!"

"Yep, but you're going to spend a week with an Austrian putting music together for it."

"But don't I have to rehearse?"

"You're not going to do much good to yourself when you can't practice right. Think of it as a break."

"Thank you so much!"

"You're plane leaves tomorrow at noon."

"My plane?"

"Yes, you have to go to Austria to spend time with an Austrian."

"Or the Austrian can come here."

"I'm afraid he's much too cheap for that. Plus, I think you need a break from Lovino."

"Since when did you become so observant?"

"I have intentions of winning this. I've been watching you guys carefully at rehearsals. Now go and pack you're bags. Here's you're ticket. I expect a killer music piece I can choreograph to."

"Don't worry! It'll be perfect! Thanks again!"

I raced off to my bags. I pulled my green knee length dress on and laced my boots up. I hopped into my car and sped off to my apartment. This is the best thing since _that _happened. Maybe I'll be able to move on after this.

…

Vienna is beautiful. Towering steeples, detailed architecture, and beautiful music everywhere. No wonder Francis sent me here to come up with music. The whole city seems to be full of music.

However, the person I'm to put music together with is a whole different story. Sure, he looks refined, purple suit, slicked back brown hair, glasses, heck; he even has a beauty mark. But looks can be deceiving. He's cheap (except when it comes to music) and he is very temperamental. Although it's subtle, it's fucking annoying.

"Here is you're room." he said, pointing to a door "My room is across the hall. Don't wake me while I'm sleeping."

"Got it." I replied.

"Dinner will be ready at six. I'll be at you're room by ten till to show you to the dinning room."

I nodded my head.

"Oh, and only touch the piano in your room. Don't play too loud."

He expects me to play piano? I haven't played since my mom died. That's right, she taught me piano, I gave up when she died and I picked up dance.

I entered my room and shut the door behind me. Holy crap, this room is HUGE! It's my apartment times five. Well what did I expect; the guy practically lives in a mansion. I walked over to the closet and opened it. It takes up the whole wall! Who has that much clothes? I placed my suitcase inside and pushed the door closed.

I fell back on the bed. The bed sheets and the canopy were green. The down pillows were a soft shade of blue. My two favorite colors. I sat up and looked around the room. There's a vanity with a washing station across from me and the piano was in the far corner. The piano was you're typical grand piano. Black body and ivory keys. Like the one I used to have at home. I walked over to it and ran my hand against the polished top. I guess I could try to remember what I learned.

I sat down on the seat and put my foot on the far right pedal. I'll play the Prelude in A minor. I placed my finger over the keys a quietly played the familiar tune we use for pirouettes. Suddenly my fingers froze.

_"Elizabeta you sound wonderful!" _

_ "Really?!"_

_ "Really darling."_

I couldn't help but cry. Mother, why did you have to die? Why did Gilbert have to leave? Why is everyone I love leaving me?

There was a knock on my door. I wasn't six yet. I wiped my eyes and went to get it. Austria stood on the other side.

"Sorry, was I playing to loud?" I asked.

"No, actually I came to ask why you stopped. You sounded…wonderful." He replied.

_"Elizabeta, you sound wonderful!"_

I started sobbing. I couldn't stop myself. The Austrian looked rather alarmed. Oh what was his name again? Roderich? Yes, that must be it.

"Sorry. I won't disturb you further." I said as I tried to close the door.

"No, I hardly say you're disturbing me. What is the matter?" he replied.

I looked up into his amethyst eyes. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"My mom. She loved that song and she always said I sounded wonderful playing it." I replied.

"I see. Where is you're mother now? We could phone her."

"It doesn't work that way. She's dead."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that. I know how you feel though."

"You do?"

"I lost my father as a child. He was my inspiration."

"Yeah. Same with my mom."

I had stopped crying now. I'm pretty sure I look like hell.

"I know!" Roderich exclaimed.

He grabbed my hand and ran down long corridors with me. I felt my heart skip a beat, but I'm sure it's just from all of the running.

He opened a door that lead to a room full of every instrument known to man. In the middle of the room sat the most beautiful piano I had ever seen. It was made of ebony and I think the keys were real ivory. He pulled a small stool up beside him and motioned for me to sit as he slid into the bench. He began play Für Elise. That was my personal favorite song. I couldn't help but get up and dance. I did multiple turns, making sure to keep complete control of my body so I didn't knock anything over. I smiled at Roderich as he played without even looking down.

When the music ended I sat in my seat, laughing. I leaned against Roderich as I started to cry I was laughing so hard. It's been a while since I could dance without focusing on technique.

"See, music makes everyone happy." he said.

"Thanks for playing or me." I replied.

"No problem."

Roderich tilted his head until it was gently resting on mine. I blushed, but he couldn't see it. I remember I used to blush all the time when Gilbert would say something sweet (which wasn't often). We stayed like this until Roderich's watch went off and he said "Time for dinner."

I got up and followed him to the dinning room. We sat down and chatted about the music for my dance over sausages and mashed potatoes.

"So what do you have in mind." He asked.

"Something that will win." I replied.

"Okay. Then we have to beat the winners at their own game."

"Meaning?"

"Take the styles of the countries that normally win and mash them together."

"Oh. Ballet and hip hop."

"Well, it's a start. Who normally wins?"

"Russia and America. Ballet for Russia and hip hop for America."

"Why don't we take some classical songs you like and mix it with some hip hop songs from America?"

"I like it. There's just one problem."

"What?"

"I don't listen to classical music anymore and the songs we listen to for Pointe aren't exactly my favorite."

"Well that's simple; I can come up with a few you might like."

"Really?"

"Reall-"

He was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"One second, I have to take this." He said.

I nodded and concentrated on my empty plate. Man was I hungry. I guess crying can take a lot out of you. I looked up as Roderich was closing his phone, grumbling.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"My ex. She wants to get back together."

"Who broke up with whom?"

"She with me."

"I feel you there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean the breaking up part. Not getting back together."

I looked down at my dress sheepishly.

"He'll come back around." Roderich said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because you are beautiful, nice and takes no crap."

I laughed and blushed. He actually thought I was beautiful?

"You're the only one who seems to think so." I said, giggling.

"I'm pretty sure other people see that you don't take any crap."

"No, the beautiful part."

His face went red.

"Didn't you're ex think so as well?"

"No. He rarely said things like that. He was too obsessed with his awesomeness."

"Then did he really love you?"

"I don't know." I said, a tear rolling down my face.

Roderich walked over to me and sat down in a seat next to me. He gently wiped the tear from my cheek with his thumb.

"You'll find someone, soon." he whispered.

I nodded as more tears fell. He sighed as he pulled me into a hug. He stroked my hair and I wrapped my arms around him. He softly hummed a melodic tune. Slowly, I began to fall asleep.

**Dance Term Glossary**

**First Position-position of feet where toes point outwards and heel touch**

**Second Position-position of feet where toes point outward and feet are shoulder width apart**

**Fifth Position-position of feet where toes point outward and the heel of the front foot touches the other foot's toes. **

**Saut****é-to jump**

******Changement-to change; a saut****é in which the front foot changes to the back in the middle of the jump (done in fifth position)**

**********Bour****ée-a move in which you rise in fifth position and you move by shuffling you're feet  
**

**************Fouett****é-to whip; a move in which you use the leg you are not turning on to "whip" yourself so you turn continually. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I awoke in my bed with my clothes still on to Chopin's piano concerto no.1, just the piano part of course. It sounded more melancholy than it usually did. I wonder if something bad happened to Roderich. I guess I'll have to cheer him up, like he did for my yesterday. What can I do? Dance. I guess I'll have to try it.

I got out of bed and put on shorts and a tank top. It wasn't a leotard and tights, but it would have to do. I pulled my Pointe shoes on and hastily tied the ribbons in the usually crisscross style. I tied my hair into a tight bun and raced to the music room. When I entered, Roderich stopped playing. He looked at me with red eyes. He seemed to be crying.

"Keep playing and watch." I said before he could utter a word.

He put his hands on the piano and picked up where he left off. I began doing the dance I had once performed for a local dance competition. I lost, but I still put my heart into it. I had to make him happy somehow. Half way through the piece, he changed it to Chopin's heroic polonaise op. 53. I stared at him but he nodded and told me to continue dancing, so I did. This time I improvised. I danced all around the room and then just around the piano. I made funny faces to go along with the playful music. Roderich laughed. I danced until I was beside him. Then I ran out of things to do, so I just stuck poses. Weird poses. Like "Boom! Boom! Firepower!" poses.

Roderich laughed uncontrollably and had to stop playing. I laughed too. It's been a while since I could be an idiot without impending on awesomeness. It felt good to finally be myself. Maybe Gilbert wasn't really the one for me. Roderich and I sat up and looked at each other without laughing for a second before I made a cross eyed face and we burst out laughing again. My stomach hurt I laughed so much. That usually never happened.

"Come on, let's get breakfast." Roderich said laughing, holding out a hand to pull me up.

My face went pink as I grabbed his hand. He tried to pick me up but started laughing again and had to drop me.

"You can't even stop laughing long enough to help me up." I said teasingly.

"You can't stop laughing long enough to get up." he replied.

"Fine. Then I'll crawl to breakfast."

"You are not crawling to the dinning room."

"Oh yes I am."

We took a moment to process the conversation we just had. Then (big surprise here) we laughed. I grabbed Roderich's shoulder in an attempt to pull myself up, but he ended up on the ground with me.

"Oops. That wasn't supposed to happen." I managed to say through laughs.

I lay down on the ground and held my abdominals as I laughed some more. Roderich lay down next to me and did the same. When I finally managed to stop myself from laughing, I wiped a tear from my eye. I turned and wiped the tears from Roderich's face as it turned a pink hue.

"All better?" I said.

"Much." he replied.

"Good. Now we might be able to get up. I'm starving."

I sat up and barely managed to get to my feet. I helped Roderich up. We walked out of the room but took a left turn instead of a right turn.

"Hey Roderich, aren't we supposed to turn right?" I asked.

"We are?" he replied.

"You don't know?!"

"No, not particularly."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No."

"Let's go right."

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him in the opposite direction. Thankfully, we made it to the dining room. I know this guy's house better than he does and I've only been here one day! He has some SERIOUS directional problems.

For breakfast we had pancakes with powdered sugar. He called them something else, but they were basically pancakes. Really good pancakes, but pancakes none the less.

"About the music, so we want more ballet or hip hop." Roderich said waving his fork in the air.

"Ha ha. You're gesticulating with you're fork." I said pointing at it.

He looked at it and replied "Why do you find that funny?"

"I really don't know."

He shook his head.

"Anyways, you're music." he continued.

"Right, we definitely want to go heavy on the hip hop. Americans are winning more often than the Russians. Hip hop seems to be the 'in' thing."

"Okay. Now what classical music do you want?"

"I'm not sure. I liked the song you were playing earlier. Chopin's piano concerto number one."

"So you like melancholy types of songs?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Okay. I have a song in mind, but one more question."

"Shoot."

"Do you like Christmas?"

"Like it? I LOVE it!"

"Good. Then I'm sure you'll like the song I have in mind."

….

"Isn't this a Christmas carol?" I asked.

"You did say you liked Christmas." Roderich replied.

I'm in Roderich's music editing room right now. Not only is he super good at piano, he records his playing, edits it, and then puts it on a CD. It's pretty cool. I'm listening to the music he thinks I would like. It's a good adaptation of a Christmas carol. I think its formally called Christmas/Sarajevo 20/24 but it's really an all instrumental version of Carol of the Bells. It's I do like it, but it's nothing like Chopin. It's going to be hard to mash these together. Putting hip hop and classical together is a whole different challenge.

"Let's use it." I said.

"Okay. Let's find a spot in Chopin where we can easily cut it so it flows with Carol." he replied.

"Why don't we make carol before Chopin? That way we can use the beginning of carol."

"That's a good idea. Maybe there's a part where the piano parts sound the same."

We started working. The main problem was that the two pieces were not in the same key. There were plenty of places where they gave off the same mood, but they never sounded the same. After two hours of trying to find a place where we could mash them together, Roderich gave up and tweaked each one so they sounded the same where one of the rhythms was close. He blended the songs together and we had about one minuet of music. We still had to put the hip hop together and then blend everything together.

"We're done for today." Roderich announced.

"What? Don't we still have music to pick out?" I asked.

"Well we have a week and I think we can finish it with much time left."

"Okay."

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Just one thing, do you have a room I can practice in?"

"I thought you were supposed to be taking a break?"

"It can be our secret."

"Take a left from you're room and then a right when you get to the end of the hallway. Third door on the right. It only has a stereo in it."

"Sweet! Thanks!"

I ran over to him and hugged him. I raced to my room to grab music, Pointe shoes, and jazz shoes before running to the room. Except the room I ended up in was a small storage room. I walked over to the other side and found the room Roderich was talking about. God please help his directional sense!

The room was so perfectly spacious. The stereo sat in the far left corner. It had a cable for iPods, so I plugged mine in and laced my Pointe shoes up. I found the music for our group dance and began practice.

Yes! I got the sauté combination right! This means that Gilbert means nothing to me. Yeah. I have Roderich. He doesn't make me uncomfortable and I can be myself around him. I actually have fun with him. I wish I could dome back and visit. I'm going to miss him.

I froze at this realization. Will I be able to dance if I miss Roderich too much? No, if he promises me I can see him again, I'll be fine.

The next song came on. It was the song for my first solo routine, back when I was in middle school. It was called "Y'all Ready for This?" I smiled as I remembered the smile on my dad's face after I came off stage, before he became an alcoholic. Before he lost his job. Before I was on my own. I wonder how he's doing. Last time I saw he was arrested and I guess he started rehab or something after he got out of prison. Maybe I'll see if I can get a hold of him later.

I restarted the song and went through the dance. It was hard. It was mostly acrobatics Maybe I'll make it one of the hip hop songs. Yeah, that would be fun and if my dad has sobered up I might be able to get him to smile like he did that day. That would be nice.

I realized that I was still in my Pointe shoes. This was a hip hop dance. I laughed at myself but stopped. I could do this! Scratch the classical songs, combine Pointe and hip hop! We could do a mash up of hip hop song but it would be so much easier if I added a little ballet to hip hop. I guess it would be more jazz, but it might just work. I do my best thinking when I'm dancing.

I ran out of the room, leaving the music on, and down to Roderich's room. I knocked on the door and he opened the door.

"Yes?" he said.

"Hip hop, Pointe!" I yelled.

I was breathing hard, probably from the dance, and my hair was falling out. I was a mess.

"What about it?"

"Combine them!"

I mashed my hands together and made a sound effect.

"You sound like a five year old. Come in and explain to me properly."

He stepped out of the way and I walked into his room, wearily. His room was similar to mine, but the color scheme was of royal blues and purples. I sat on a blue arm chair and caught my breath. Roderich sat on his bed.

"Okay, now explain to me what you're trying to say." he said.

"So I was dancing to this hip hop song but I was in my Pointe shoes and I was like 'Wow! I could do this!' All we have to do is scratch the classical music we came up with and mash together some American pop songs and I can dance to them in Pointe shoes! Russian style hip hop!"

I took a long breath as Roderich processed what he had just heard.

"So you're telling me that we wasted two hours today coming up with a classical music mash up we're not even going to use?" he asked.

"Indirectly, yes." I replied.

"I like it. I think you could win with something like that."

"You really think so?!"

"Yes. Hey, can I see you perform the hip hop dance you we're talking about in you're Pointe shoes. I want to see how it looks."

"Yeah sure."

We walked down to the room. Roderich tried to go into the storage room but I had to explain to him that the actual room was on the other side of the hallway. We walked in and I told him when to start the music. I set up in the middle of the room. I nodded and the music started.

I went through my dance and finished. I looked at his expression. He was smiling. This is probably why I continued dance. To see people smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you think we can use it?" I asked.

"Definitely, but know that you're instructor will probably change the dance and there will only be a portion of the song in the entire mash up." He replied

"I know."

I smiled.

"Do you have a phone that does international calls?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I need to call my dad."

"You're lucky you're still in touch with you're living parent."

He looked of into the distance sadly.

"No, I haven't talked to him in ten years. For all I know he could still be in jail but I think he's in rehab." I said nonchalantly.

"You say that like it's nothing."

"Well, it's probably nothing compared to you're circumstance. Whatever it is."

He looked at me strangely before showing me to the phone (yes it took us an hour to get to it). I dialed his cell phone number.

"Hello?" his voice came over the receiver.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Eliza?!"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Eliza! I missed you ever since I was sober enough to realize what I had lost."

_Yeah I forgot about you until two seconds ago _was what I thought. Though, but did not say.

"I missed you too." I said.

"Where are you right now? Let's meet. Bring you're boyfriend, oh what's his name…Gilbert!"

"I'm in Austria and I'm not dating Gilbert anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its fine, but I called to ask you something."

"What is it Eliza?"

"I have a solo in the upcoming international dance competition and I want you to come and see it."

"Really?!"

"Really."

He paused.

"Dad?" I asked.

"I'm here, but I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I got remarried."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I got remarried." my father said.

I was shocked. About to lash out shocked. I don't want a step-mother! I guess that's what I get for ignoring him for so long. Damn you karma!

"That's great!" I said, forcing myself to be cheerful.

"I'm glad you think so!" my father said, actually happy.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"So…Eliza…Can she come?"

"To the competition? Of course!"

"I'm so happy you approve! When you get back from Austria you'll have to meet her!"

"Yeah!"

"Elizabeta, can you come here?" Roderich called.

Thank you Roderich for saving me!

"Who's that?" My dad asked teasingly.

"Roderich. I'm staying with him while I'm in Austria."

"Is he nice Eliza?"

"Yes very. Now I have to go."

"Oh yeah, why are you in Austria?"

He's just _dying _to keep this conversation going.

"Something for dance." I said.

"So he's a dancer?"

"No, a composer. I really have to go. It's important."

"Well I want to talk to him."

"No you don't!"

"Is he going to be at the competition?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Do you want him to?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?!"

"Let me talk to him."

"Fine!"

I turned to Roderich who was watching amused.

"He wants to talk to you." I mumbled.

He looked surprised as he took the phone from my hand and held it up to his ear. I took a seat beside the phone. Why was he so persistent? We're not even dating. Even if I wished we were. I blushed at the thought and quickly shook it from my head.

Roderich hung up and looked at me wearily, face flushed.

"You're dad is…interesting." he said.

"Tell me about it. I wonder who would marry him other than my mom." I replied

"Are you okay with him being remarried?"

"Of course! He is my dad."

"You don't approve."

"No, not at all."

"I'm sure she's nice."

"Just the thought of him with someone other than my mom makes me sad."

"Maybe she's like you're mom."

"I doubt it. You're the closet person to her that I've met."

"I'm motherly to you?"

"In a way, yes."

"That's all?"

"No. You're not just motherly. You're more than that."

He smiled as his oink cheek turned to red.

"Hey, I will see you again after I leave right?" I asked.

"Only if you want to." he replied.

I smiled.

"Good." I said

"You want to go somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah! I would love that."

"Great!"

"I'm going to go get ready."

"I'll pick you up when it's time to go."

"Okay!"

I ran off to my room. I get to go somewhere with Roderich!

I pulled out the best dress I had brought. It was green and long sleeved. It is v-neck cut with a ruffle outlining it. It was a tight fit until my hips where it spread out until it reached my knees. I spun around and pranced over to the vanity. I screwed around with m hair but decided to leave it down. I just put a simple green bow the back of my head. I only put on mascara because I suck at putting on make up. I put on my mid-calf high leather boots and laced up the string that went all the way up the front of the boot. I was ready. It only took me about an hour.

I hear a faint knock on the door. I checked to make sure I looked okay before opening the door.

Roderich was wearing his usual purple suit. He was holding a carnation. He handed it to me. I took it and smiled.

"Thanks!" I said.

"I found it in the garden." He replied.

I placed it on my night stand and then left with Roderich to go wherever we were going. We chatted on the way over. It was just small talk, but it was a start. We arrived at a small café. I followed Roderich in and we sat down at a table outside. It overlooked a small lake. I gazed at its beauty as a sweet summer breeze blew.

I looked over at Roderich and caught him staring at me. I smiled.

"The lake is beautiful." I said.

Roderich pushed his glasses up on his nose and nodded. He was bright red. We ordered and ate. Roderich seemed uncomfortable the whole entire time.

"Roderich, are you having fun?" I asked.

"Yes, of course! Why?"

"Well you seemed like you didn't want to be here."

"If I could, I would spend every moment with you."

I blushed and my heart sped up. That's really sweet of him to say.

When we had finished dinner, Roderich showed me around Vienna. We ended up taking a break and sitting on a beneath a tree.

"Thanks." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"For this. Thanks for taking me out to eat."

"Oh. No problem. You're going to have to show me around Hungary sometime."

"I will. You'll come visit right?"

"Yes."

"Good. If you wouldn't I would drag you're ass back with me."

We laughed.

"Hey, was Gilbert you're first love?" he asked.

"How did you know his name?" I replied confused.

"You're dad."

"Of course. Yeah he was. What about you?"

"Me? Hmm…"

"Come on. You've had to have fallen in love at least once."

"Yeah. I still love her."

I felt a pain in my heart. If he still loves her, there's no way he could love me.

"Tell me about her." I said, swallowing hard.

"Well, she's extremely beautiful and she loves to see people smile. I fell in love with her at first sight. If you were to offer her a frying pan and a knife as a weapon, she would choose the frying pan."

He chuckled at the thought.

"Wait, isn't tha-" I was cut off.

"You. Yes, it is. Elizabeta, I love you." he replied.

"I love you too." I said, hugging him as tight as I could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I awoke to bright sunlight flooding in my window. I must have forgotten to close the curtains. That was stupid.

I pushed my hair back and turned towards the window. The greenness of the trees and bushes seemed more lush than usual. The birds were chirping their morning songs and calls.

There was a tentative knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

Roderich walked in the room hesitantly. His violet eyes darted around the room before finally settling on me. I smiled. He smiled back, but shyed away quickly.

"Come sit." I said, tapping a spot at the edge of my bed.

Roderich nodded and cautiously sat where I had indicated. I grabbed his hand and studied his face for any sign of blushing. As if on cue his face reddened. What happened last night wasn't just a dream. It really did happen.

I sat up and said "So what's up?"

"The sky." he replied.

I laughed. I guess that is true.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. What do you need?"

"It's breakfast time."

"Sweet. Thanks for coming to get me."

His face went red, so I hugged him just to make it worse.

He looked at me startled. I laughed and pulled a loose strand of hair out of his face.

"Let's go get breakfast." I said.

I led Roderich down the halls of his own house to the dinning room. I'm pretty sure not many people can say they led someone through out their own house because they got lost all the time. Yep, that is something new.

During breakfast we talked about what we were going to do today.

"Let's pick out the songs today. We can edit later." I suggested.

"That sounds good. We want American songs right?" He replied.

"Yep. The judges seem to like that kind of style."

"Okay. Lets look at all of the winning American songs and what's at the top of their charts and pick out some songs you like. Tomorrow we can worry about where to cut the pieces."

"Sounds good."

After breakfast I led Roderich to the editing room. I'm going to have to make a map of this place for him. Maybe I can do that tonight.

Roderich handed me a laptop and told me to look up the past winners. He would pull up the charts in America. I sat down and got to work. The winners were easy to find. They were right in the website and there were even newspaper articles about them. One that caught my eye was Scream and Shout. The Americans won using that song. I listened to it. It's genre matched the other song nicely so they probably won't be hard to cut.

"Hey I found a song that we can do." I said to Roderich.

"What's it called?" he replied.

"Scream and Shout."

"Sounds good. Don't pick anymore from the winners so you don't look like you copied them. Come over here and look at the top charts."

I walked to him and leaned over his shoulder. There weren't many in the right genre but a song titled "I Just Want to Feel the Moment" seemed like a perfect fit. I pointed it out and Roderich looked it up. It sounded like the others, so we added it to our list.

"Let's find one off the charts to give it some personality." Roderich said.

"Okay. Are we only going to pick four songs?" I asked.

"Yeah. Then we could do about thrity seconds from each and have two minuets."

"Sounds good!"

I sat down in front of the laptop. I pulled some head phones out from the drawer in the desk and plugged them into the computer, putting the buds in my ears. I pulled up Pandora and listened to a station that only played the music I needed. I then pulled up the Internet browser and began my search.

After about an hour and a half of trying to find a song almost no one knew about, I was going to give up. But then a song came onto the radio station I was listening to and it seemed perfect. I quickly looked at the title. It was called "Bangarang." What a weird name.

"I found a song!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Roderich replied.

"It called Bangarang. Listen to it. "

Roderich did as I told him to. When he had finished listening to it, he looked at me and smiled.

"This could work." he said.

"I know right!" I replied.

"I guess we're done for today."

"Yeah."

I was kind of dissapointed. I didn't want to leave Roderich. He is fun to be around!

"You look sad." Roderich observed.

Damn. He may not look it, but he is quit observant.

"I'm not sad! Why would you say that?" I replied.

"Because you look sad."

"Well I'm not."

We sat there in silence. I decided that I was just going to go dance and maybe it will help me clear my mind. I got up to go, but was stopped. Roderich had grabbed my hand. I looked down at him surprised. His face was bright red and I could see him trying to figure out what to say.

"D-do you wa-ant to s-spend the e-evening t-t-t-together." he stuttered.

"Of course!" I exclaimed and sat beside him.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. I could see his face turn redder.

"Want do you want to do?" I asked.

"Me? Umm...why don't we just do a movie night? I have a giant movie theater screen."

"Do you know how to gt to it?"

"No."

"At least you're honest. Okay, let's try and find it."

We wandered down halls aimlessly for about thirty minuets before we finally found the room. This guy seriously needs a GPS just to navigate his own house.

The room had four comfortable reclining chairs made of leather in front of a large sheet that spanned the across the entire wall. There was a projector in the back hooked up to a DVD player and a cable box. A shelf on the far wall held all kinds of movies from romance to horror. Roderich walked over to the shelf and looked at the titles.

"What would you like to watch?" He asked.

I walked behind him and examined the selection. He had so many! My eyes landed on a movie called "The Notebook." I heard that it was good.

"Let's watch The Notebook." I said.

He pulled the movie out and put it in the DVD player. I sat down in one of the recliners as the movie came on. Roderich sat down in a recliner one away from me.

"You can sit here." I said, pointing at the chair.

He immediately moved over. I guess he thought he needed my permission.

...

That movie was so sad! Why the hell did I choose it? I'm crying! I think Roderich is too.

I curled up in my seat and sobbed some more. I feel like an idiot. It's just a movie, so why am I crying so much? Hormones. That's the only answer.

Roderich looked at me with slightly red eyes and smiled. He tenderly wiped a tear from my face, his hand lingering on my cheek. I stopped crying as his hand wandered to my hair. He slowly stroked it. I looked at him wide eyed, wondering what he would do next. He's never been this couragous before.

His hand moved to my forehead. He pushed my bangs out of my face and smiled gently. I felt my face go red. He leaned over, tilting my face up. Slowly, carefully, he pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't anything big, like you would see in the movie's. It was small, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

When we broke, I looked at him and smiled. I carefully brushed the stray hairs out of his face. He turned red.

"You're so cute!" I said.

"The roles here are totally switched." he replied.

I laughed. I guess I did take on a dominance role, but we weren't going out so it didn't matter.

"Elizabeta, w-will you g-g-go out with m-me?" He asked slowly.

I guess I spoke too soon.

"Of course." I replied.

I sat up and gently kissed his hot cheek.

"I love you." I said confidently.

"I love you too." he replied, kissing my forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I'm done! It took forever but I finished it! Roderich's map of his house. Know he shouldn't get lost anymore! Hopefully. I'm going to give it to him now.

I pranced out of my room in my usually shorts and T-shirt attire. My hair bounced with every step I took. When I had reached Roderich's room, I knocked loudly on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still nothiWhat why isn't he answering? He usually came running to the door in a hurry. That's weird.

"Roderich, I'm coming in." I said as I slowly opened the door.

I walked in to find no one. Where is he? This is bad. If he went wondering of on his own he could be lost! Maybe I'll call him and figure out where he is. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number. I heard Chopin playing from inside the room. I looked over to his nightstand and saw his phone. I hung up. Damn it! He forgot his phone! How am I supposed to find him now? I guess I'll just have to wonder through this massive house until I find him.

I walked back to my room to prepare for my "journey." I grabbed some candy and my frying pan that I kept on my nightstand at ALL times (you never know when someone can break in). Alright, I have droid and I'm armed. Everything needed for survival. Let's go.

I decided to go by all of the music rooms first because he will most likely be looking for them. I walked down to the place where I had danced around that one day. I walked in the room, frying pan poised to whack any intruder, but the room lacked human presence. I lowered the pan and walked around the room, remembering the day I had acted like a complete idiot. I smiled, remembering his smile. That day must have been the day I began to fall in love with Roderich. He was crying that day too. I wonder why. Maybe I'll ask him when I find him.

I left the room and continued my search in the editing room. We spent endless hours in here working our butts off. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. The computer screen was lit up and it seemed something was arranged on the sound editor. I hit the space bar and beautiful piano music played. It had to have been played by Roderich. No one else is so expressive. The playful notes danced in my head. I pressed the space bar once again, not wanting to prolong my hunt further, and looked at the title of the piece. I was titled "Elizabeta." The song was about me! That's sweet. I really love him when he does stuff like this.

I suddenly snapped to reality and realized that he was still lost in this big house and I needed to find him. I left and continued my search. I checked in every room I came across but found nothing else leading me to him. It was almost dinner time and my stomach was grumbling. I hastily opened the candy I had brought and stuffed it in my mouth, satisfying my stomach for now.

I screamed as a screeching noise rang in my ear. I pulled up my frying pan and was about to hit the person making the noise, but the. I realized it wasn't a person. It was just the phone. I brought my arms down wearily and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Can I speak to Elizabeta?" the voice replied.

"This is she. "

"Eliza! It's your father!"

"Dad?!"

"Hey! I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About this and that."

"Dad I don't have time for this."

"Why not?"

"Because Roderich is missing."

"Don't you think you should get the police to find him?"

"No one took him. He's missing inside his own house."

"I don't see how that's possible."

"He has directional problems."

"Oh yeah about Roderich, are you two going out yet."

I blushed furiously. Good thing I was talking to my dad on the phone so he couldn't see my bright red face.

"Y-yes." I said.

"Really? Hooray! I knew you two would always get together."

"Dad you only talked to him over the phone."

"I have fathers intuition."

"Elizabeta?" a voice said behind me.

I turned and raise my frying pan to find a slightly terrified Roderich. Thank god it's just him.

"Roderich!" I exclaimed.

"Is Roderich there? Let me talk to him!" My dad said.

"No dad." I replied.

"Is your dad on the phone?" Roderich asked.

I nodded.

"Does he want to talk to me?"

I nodded again. He walked over and took the phone out of my hand, winking at me.

"Hello?" Roderich said.

I sat on the floor and waited for them to finish their conversation. When Roderich hung up the phone, he looked much like he did when he finished talking with my father the last time. His face was bright red and he seemed fairly stunned.

"Sorry about him." I said.

"It's okay, he's just trying to be a good father." he replied sounding almost melancholy.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you seem kind of sad. What's wrong."

He looked at me stunned. I patted the floor next to me and he sat down.

"Well a lot has happened." he said.

I nodded and he continued.

"First my ex girlfriend broke up with me rand then she wanted to get back together. Then I met you and you seemed to brighten things up just a little. Just when I thought things were going to get better, they got worse. My old childhood friend died."

"I'm so sorry." was all I could say.

"It's okay. You were there and you helped me take my mind off of him. I even smiled when I never thought I would again."

"How did he die?" I asked.

"I don't know. He worked in some covert op group so the details of his death are classified."

I pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay to cry in front of other people, you know." I said.

He nodded but still refused to shed a tear. I sighed.

"I'm going to take in his little sister. She has no known living relatives." he said.

I pushed out him so I could see him face to face.

"Thats great! I'm sure she'll love it here." I said.

"So your not mad?" He asked.

"Is that why you were upset today?"

"Yeah."

I smiled. I could never be mad at him.

"How could I be mad at you? I love kids. They just don't love me." I said.

He laughed, more relaxed now. I smiled at him.

"When is she coming?" I asked.

"Couple of hours. I was trying to find you and I got lost."

"I was in my room."

"I took a wrong turn!"

"My room is right down the hall!"

"Well I'm directionally challenged."

We both laughed. I remembered the map I had made and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Here, I made you a map." I said, holding it out to him.

He took it and said happily "I'll never be lost again."

"Cab you read a map?"

He paused and thought about it for a second.

"I think I can." he said.

"Have you ever used a map before?"

"No."

"Why?! If your directionally challenged you should have maps everywhere!"

"It just never crossed my mind."

"You never thought 'hey I wonder if there's a way to help me not get lost?'"

"I can't say I have."

"You are hopeless."

...

After a couple minuets of explaining to Roderich how to use a map, he was able to lead us to our rooms where we prepared for the girls arrival. I wonder what her name is. I wonder what she looks like. This anticipation is killing me.

I quickly dressed in a green dress with long sleeves and a skirt that reached Knee knees. I brushed my hair and put a simple flower clip in it.

A knock on my door sounded and I rushed over to open it. Roderich held out a hand and I took it as he used the makeshift map to lead us to the front door. He is getting quite good at using it.

We walked into the massive driveway surrounded by colorful flower beds. A car pulled up just as we had stepped out. A small girl stumbled out of it. She had short blonde hair that was decorated with a purple bow. Her green eyes were dull and lacked life. Her eyes never lifted from the ground.

Roderich went to talk to the driver and get her bags so I figured maybe I could try and make her smile.

"Hi!" I said.

She nodded to me. It must be hard on her loosing her brother.

"I'm Elizabeta. What's your name?"

"Lili." she whispered.

"It's nice to meet you Lili."

She nodded again.

"Let's go inside and let Roderich finish getting your bags." I said, holding out my hand.

She reluctantly took it and I led her inside. Roderich quickly followed.

"I'll go put her bags in her room." Roderich said as he looked at my map.

I nodded.

"Are you hungry Lili?" I asked.

She nodded. I led her to the dinning room and sat down. She took a seat next to cam back surprisingly quick and dinner was served. Lili ate a lot. She may be small but she sure does have one big appetite.

When Lili was done I said to Roderich "I'll take her back to her room."

"It's right next to yours." he replied.

I nodded and led her to the room. this time the color scheme was red and white. She walked over to her bag and began unpacking.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

She shook her head. I guess she wants me to leave. I waked out and closed the door, leaning against it. She seem like she used to he so cheerful. How can I cheer her up? I know! I'll just dance just like I did for Roderich! This time it will be happier. I could just do my old hip hop dance in pointe shoes like before. This way I can maybe cheer her up and practice dancing hip hop in pointe shoes. I better go practice.

...

"What are you doing up?" Roderich asked.

"I'm practicing." I replied.

"It's six A.M. You can sleep in."

"But I'm on a role and it's for Lili."

"What's for me?" the girl asked rubbing her eyes.

"Lili!" I exclaimed "I have something to show you!"

"What?"

She seemed intrigued by the idea. I nodded to Roderich he sighed and hit play on the music. I began the dance. Lili watched becoming slightly more interested with every move. I began improvising may few moves I had come up with ahead of time just incase she wasn't completely smiling about half way through. They did the trick. Her face lit up as she saw the moves. Her dull eyes had life in them. She had become a normal girl again. That's good. By the time I had finished she clapped wildly and even laughed.

"That was amazing miss! If you have time can you teach me how to do that?" she said excitedly.

"Of course. And you can call me Elizabeta." I replied.

She smiled even more. It made me happy to her smile. It suited her better.

"Do you want to get breakfast?" I asked.

She nodded and happily grabbed my hand, skipping all the way to the dinning room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I'm exhausted. Who knew putting music together could be so tiring. I knew we shouldn't have waited until the last day to put it all together, but I had to make sure Lili was all settled. Roderich clicked the enter button and then collapsed in his chair. Six hours of cutting music and making sure each piece fit with the last really drains you.

"We're done." I muttered.

"Finally." Roderich said.

Suddenly Lili burst in the door.

"Eliza! Eliza! Look at what I can do!" She exclaimed.

She sat on the ground with here legs spread so they made one line. She leaned forward until her stomach touched the ground.

"Very good Lili! See, I told you that you could do it." I said.

She got up and smiled. Lili had progressed fairly quickly flexibility wise and was a natural dancer. She had some great potential.

"Who's up for dinner?" Roderich asked.

"Me!" I said.

"Me!" Lili chimed in.

We walked to the dinning room lead triumphantly by Roderich with the help of my map. Lili grabbed my hand and happily skipped alongside me. I'm so happy she's feeling better. She was a total mess when she got here but now she looks like any normal girl. I don't want to leave here. I'm happy around Roderich and Lili. I'll have to come back in between each competition when we have about one week off as a rest period.

"What do you want to do tonight Lili?" I asked between bites of food.

"Hmm. I want to dance!" she exclaimed.

"We can't dance every night. Your body needs to rest."

"Okay. Then what about we get ice cream?"

"It's fine with me. What about you Roderich?"

"I'm okay with it." he replied.

"Yay!" Lili said cheerfully.

She chattered on and on about how excited she was. I smiled as I listened to her endless, one sided conversation. I really don't want to leave, but duty calls.

As soon as we were done eating, Roderich and I were dragged out the front door by Lili and forced into the car. Wow, when she wants something, she'll get it. Roderich started the car and the familiar sights of Vienna flew by. He stopped it at a small ice cream shop and we got out. Lili was literally bouncing up and down. she must really like ice cream. I remember when I was a kid I always used to get ice cream with my mom and dad. I wonder if Lili ever got ice cream with her parents? It probably wasn't a good idea to ask.

We got our ice cream and sat on a bench, watching the people pass by.

"You have ice cream on your chin Lili." Roderich said, wiping her face with a napkin.

"She might have been saving that for later." I said.

Lili and Roderich laughed. I smiled. I really don't want to leave tomorrow but there's nothing I can do about it. Maybe they'll come see the show.

"Hey, will you guys come see the show next month?" I asked.

Lili gave Roderich a quizzical look and he returned it with a look of warning.

"Of course!" Lili cheerfully said.

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed.

Lili began her chattering again and I listened to her. When we had all finished our ice cream we went back to the house. It was already pretty late, considering how long it took us to cut the music. I could see Lili begin to doze off in the back seat. I guess she's finally off her sugar high. We arrived at the house and Roderich carried Lili to her bed.

"I'm going to pack." I said to Roderich as he opened Lili's door.

"Okay, goodnight." He said, walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed but kissed his cheek too. I walked to my room and begun the long, dreadful process of packing. I hate it. It means I'm leaving somewhere I like, and its long. At least it will be a little shorter because I didn't completely unpack.

When I was almost done, I heard a knock at my. I opened it, expecting to find Roderich, but found Lili.

"Lili, it's late. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" she replied, rubbing her eyes.

I nodded and moved away from the doorway so she could come in. I shut the door behind her. She crawled up on my bed and snuggled under the sheets. I closed my suitcase and turned the lights out. I got in bed beside Lili and closed my eyes.

"Eliza, are you still up?" Lili said after a while.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Can I tell you about my nightmare?"

"Of course."

"Well, I was watching my brother and i tried to talk to him and then he ignored me. All of a sudden he was on fire and then the whole house was on fire and I was burning. Then I was here, but you and roderich had kicked me out. This weird black stuff started to suck me in, like quicksand. After that I woke up."

I turned on my side to face her.

"You know we would never leave you." I said.

"Really?" she replied.

"Really." I said.

She hugged my neck and then closed her eyes. I smiled. She feels like a little sister now. I had never known what it was like to have one, considering that I was an only child.

I closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep.

...

"Elizabeta! Lili is missing!" Roderich yelled.

I sat up sleepily and rubbed my eyes.

"Whatsthebigidea?" I said, slurring my words.

"Where is Lili?!"

I pointed to the lump curled up in my sheets. Roderich let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Well, its time for you to get ready. We have to leave soon." he said, leaving the room.

I got out of bed and got dressed while Lili slept for a little longer. Then i got her up and she staggered to her room to get ready. I picked up my suitcase and walked to the front door where Roderich was waiting for me. I gave him my suitcase and told him I was going to go get Lili. He nodded and dragged my luggage out the door. I got to Lili just as she was finishing getting ready. We walked to the car and we hopped in. There was no talking on the ride to the airport because Lili had fallen asleep and we didin't want to wake her.

When we arrived, Roderich drove to the parking lot instead of the drop off area.

"Why are you going here?" I asked.

"We want to see you off." he replied.

I didn't argue because, truthfully, I wanted them to see me off too. Roderich parked the car and woke Lili up. I opened the trunk to get my bag, but there were three instead of the one I had brought.

"Hey Roderich, why are there three bags?" I asked.

"Well we can't go to Hungry with you without clothes, can we?" he replied.

I smiled. I ran to the front and hugged Roderich. They're coming with me! Even if it's just untill the show is over, I'm still happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What is that?! I asked for an illusion! Get your nose to your knee!" Francis shouted at me.

It's been like this for the past month. He would yell at me about every little detail I screwed up and I would have to fix it while Lovino smirked. I was pretty decent at the dance and would win in any ordinary competition. However, this is not any normal competition so everything had to be perfect, not great.

"Everyone can leave." Francis said after we had perfected our pointe dance.

I turned to go, but Francis stopped me.

"You and I will clean your dance." he said.

I sighed and set up at the beginning. He played the music and I started, trying to keep my movements upbeat and energetic. When I had finished he made me do every move I had messed up until it was perfect. Then I did the dance and repeated the process several times. By the time I had finished it was close to eleven. Man, it's late. Roderich and Lili are probably already asleep.

"Elizabeta, you are performing this in one week. Please practice at home." Francis said.

Like I'm even at home. I'm here all the time practicing the dance. It's a good thing I love dance otherwise I would have quit by now. I was jolted from my thoughts by the sound of my growling stomach. I guess I can stop somewhere for a late night snack. I pulled on my dress and ran out to my car.

I arrived at a small bar that also sold food. The building was made out of brick, giving it an ominous feel this late at night. I went here when I had to stay at the studio late and the owners knew me well. It seems I've been showing up here a lot lately.

I walked through the glass doors and was hit with the usual scent of alcohol. I brushed it off and sat down at a table on the edge of the dimly lit room.

"The usual?" the owner's son asked.

I nodded my head and he went into the kitchen to put in my order. I sat back in my seat and rubbed my eyes. One more week. The thought of the competition excited and scared me. I wanted to kick some ass with my solo, of course, but what if I screw up my layout again? That would not be good. Whatever, I'll be ready in time.

"Then why did you break up with her?" the owner said behind me.

This intrigued me. I kept my composition but listened to the conversation going on behind me. No, I'm not eavesdropping. I'm just listening.

"Well she just couldn't take my awesomeness." the man replied.

That sounds like something Gilbert would say. I brushed off the coincidence.

"So you told her leave but now you want her back?" the owner asked.

"Yes." the man said.

"You would be stupid to expect her to come back to you after that. Plus, I've heard she already got an other boyfriend."

"That's just a rumor. And of course she'll come back. She can't live without me. Now tell me where she is."

There was a pause. I heard the man moan.

"Look let's see what someone else has to say." the man said.

Before I could react, someone had yanked my shoulder and turned my body until I was face to face with Gilbert. I froze in my spot. That wasn't a coincidence. It was really him.

"Eliza?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Eliza!" he exclaimed.

He threw himself on me. I pushed him off forcefully.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

He looked at me hurt.

"But Eliza, aren't you happy to see me?" he asked.

"No." I replied bitterly.

"Of course you are! Well now that we're back together-"

"Oh hell no! We are not back together!" I yelled at him.

He stepped back shocked.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't love you anymore. I already found someone else. Leave me alone."

His eyes widened when I said this. I took this as my chance to get up and leave. The owner's son was at the door with a plastic box.

"For the road. It's on the house." he said.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I took the box and left.

I drove home quickly. There I ate and climbed in bed. It was warm from Roderich's body heat. I close my eyes and took in the peacefulness of the room.

"You're late tonight." Roderich whispered.

"Sorry. I got held up." I replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around me, still unsure of what he was supposed to do. I smiled as I drifted to sleep, still catching the kiss Roderich planted on my head.

...

I was up early as usual. I could really be some sort of sneak-master after this. I can maneuver that whole apartment without making a sound. It's pretty impressive. I parked my car and started walking to my studio. Suddenly, someone jumped out of bush and knocked my to the ground. I looked up and saw Gilbert on top of me.

"Get off!" I yelled as I pushed him off and sprang to my feet.

"I still don't understand. Why won't you go out with me?" he asked.

"Because you're and ass!"

"I guess I have to use force." he said.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. Before I could protest, I heard my name. I looked around Gilbert only to find Roderich standing there shocked with my pointe shoes in his hand.

"Roderich! it's not what it looks like!" I said.

"It's okay. It's over. I'll leave and go back to Austria." he said.

He dropped my shoes and left. I turned to Gilbert enraged. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I socked Gilbert in the stomach. While he was on the ground trying to catch his breath, I hit him in the face multiple times. My vision was blurred from the tears that were now rolling down my face. I was so engrossed in beating the shit out of Gilbert that I didn't even realize that Francis had pulled up and was trying to get me off of him. I turned and hit him in the stomach. I noticed who I had hit and stood up. I ran in the studio and left Gilbert there with multiple bruises and cuts. I ran over to the far corner and curled up into a ball. I cried. I cried so hard that I didn't notice Francis walk in and sit next to me, trying desperately to calm me. I leaned my head back and let a few more tears roll down my face.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head. He sighed.

"Well, if it's about Gilbert I'm sure he won't be back anytime soon. You really beat him up out there. Hey but next time, don't hurt my poor friend that much. "

I nodded. I had finally stopped crying.

"I'm going to go clean up and then we can start rehearsal." I said.

I ran to the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face. I'm really just one big mess. The show is coming up soon. I can't be like this. I had to push everything aside. Roderich, Lili, and Gilbert all had to leave my mind for the time being. I need to focus. I took a deep breath and went into the studio to start practicing.

...

The bed that night felt cold. The house felt empty. The day felt sadder. Everything looked grey. Nothing was the same. I could keep everything away while I was dancing, but after that I fell into the events I tried so hard to forget. I sat on the side of my car after dance every night after that, not wanting to go home where everything was painfully different.

Tonight, I noticed Antonio's car pull up. Antonio got out. He was a tall, muscular Spanish man. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was constantly smiling. He was also one of Gilbert's best friends and Lovino's lover. I don't know what Antonio sees in him.

"Hey Elizabeta!" he said.

I nodded.

"You look sad. What's up?"

"Nothing." I grumbled.

"Problems with Gilbert?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I've heard all about it. You didn't have to beat him up though."

I shot him a death glare, mimicking the ones Lovino shoots me. He knew the look and instantly backed off. Lovino came running out and they left, but I wasn't alone for long. The next person who pulled up was Ludwig. When he got out he nodded. I nodded back to the robust German. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was Gilbert's brother and Feliciano's lover.

"Hello." he said.

I waved.

"You know, next time please don't beat Gilbert up that much. He's annoying when he's hurt."

I groaned. Everyone's on my case about this.

Feliciano came out.

"Good luck tomorrow!" he said.

"Thanks." I replied.

I guess I have to go home tonight since the competition is tomorrow and I do want to do well.

...

I went over the line up in my head as I did my makeup. First up is ballet, then pointe, then my solo. I pulled on my costume and was ready just as Lovino yelled at me to get backstage. We are next. I took a deep breath and pushed all bad thoughts out of my mind. I can do this. I must do this.

I took my place and the music started. Half way through the dance I caught sight of my dad. So he did show up. Next to him was a woman around his age with red hair and amber eyes. Freckles dotted her face and arms. She must be my step-mom. She didn't seem all that bad.

The dance ended and we left the stage. Francis slapped us all on the back and we got ready for the next dance. It was pointe. I cleared my mind and began the dance. At one point we had a triple pirouette and I only got through one. Out of habit I did a tilt. Shit! That's jazz. As the dance continued I looked frantically at the judges to see if they were marking us down, but I couldn't read any of their facial expressions. I looked down and caught sight of someone that looked like Roderich. No, it was Roderich and Lili was beside him! I can't believe they're here! Great! This means I can really perform my solo.

When I got off stage I saw Francis. I looked down.

"Nice tilt. It was just a little out of genre." he said.

I nodded and hurried to the dressing room. My solo was one of the last dances. Every minuet I waited, the more the nerves grew. After a while my name was called and I took my spot onstage. I looked at Francis and he gave me a thumbs up. I nodded. Roderich is out there. Lili is out there. My dad is out there. I have to be fantastic. The curtain opened. Alright, let's do this!

**Dance Glossary**

**Illusion- A move where one will hit their split with their leg sticking straight up (like a needle) but the leg will sweep in a upward motion to hit the split. It is supposed to look like an illusion, hence its name. **

**Layout- a move where one is standing on one leg with the other leg in a straight line with the torso. The torso and leg should be perpendicular to the supporting leg.**

**Tilt- A move where one kicks their leg and tilt's their torso so the two remain perpendicular. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I danced my solo like I had never danced before. The illusion was right, the layout were right, my pirouettes were on the counts. Everything was perfect. I struck the ending pose breathing heavily but smiling and starring. Starring at the one person who mattered right now. Roderich. He clapped and stood up, causing a chain reaction. I bowed and walked off stage.

"That was fantastic!" Francis said.

"Thanks!" I said happily.

I ran off to the dressing room where everyone was already lining up for the awards ceremony. I lined up with my studio. We were taken on stage after the last dance and we all sat on the ground. There was a table of trophies at center stage that we were all lined up around.

"Let's start with Pointe. In third place we have America!" The announcer said.

The choreographer stood up and took the trophy.

"In second we have Hungry!"

We all clapped and Francis got the second place trophy.

"And in first we have Russia!"

The same process. The other studios sighed and looked slightly depressed. The awards ceremony continued like this. America winning hip hop, England winning modern, Russia winning lyrical, and we won jazz (I wasn't in the dance). Next up was ballet. I bit my lower lip.

"In third we have France! In second we have Russia! And in first we have...Hungry!"

What?! Even after I completely screwed up?! Francis winked at me as he went up to get the trophy.

"Next up are the solos."

I took a deep breath and cracked my knuckles. I looked at my father and then to Roderich.

"In third place we have Alfred Jones from America with his hip hop solo."

I starred at one spot on the floor, praying to god I would get first.

"In second we have Natalia Arlovskaya from Belarus with her Pointe solo!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped my hands together.

"In first we have...Elizabeta Héderváry with her hip hop solo!"

I got first place! I flew up and took the trophy. I smiled uncontrollably. I can't believe this! I actually won! I hopped off stage since the ceremony was done.

"Elizabeta, you keep that trophy. You earned it." Francis said.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. I ran to the dressing room and quickly got changed into my green dress. I had to find Roderich. I flew down the hallway with my bag and trophy in hand. I turned a corner but stopped and quietly backed up. Lovino and Antonio were talking.

"Good job!" I heard Antonio say.

"Thanks." Lovino grumbled.

"You seem upset." Antonio replied.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I a-" Lovino was cutoff.

I can only guess what those two were doing and decided to leave before I found out. I ran in the opposite direction but had to slow to a snail crawl because Feliciano and Ludwig were walking as slow as humanly possible.

"Thanks for coming!" Feliciano said.

Could they BE walking any slower?

"No problem. I enjoy watching you dance anyways." Ludwig said.

I have somewhere to be!

"Really?" Feliciano asked.

Could you hurry up please!

Ludwig nodded his head.

I noticed a hallway and quickly took my opportunity to pick up my pace. Sure, those two are adorable together, but they sure do walk slow.

"Eliza!" a man said.

I looked up to find my dad and my step-mom.

"Hey dad!" I said.

He ran up to me and hugged me super tight.

"Can't breath." I gasped.

He let go and I took a deep breath. The women cleared her throat.

"Right! Eliza, this is Eniko, my wife." he said.

I nodded and shook her hand.

"You were amazing up there." she said.

I smiled and turned to my father.

"I have to find Roderich. I'll see you later. Maybe we can meet up for dinner?" I said.

He nodded and I ran past him. I had to find Roderich. I turned and ran right into nothing. I just kinda bounced back against the air. I moved my hand around until I hit something soft and warm. There was a loud slapping noise.

"Ow!" someone cried.

Suddenly I could see a person. He looked just like that Alfred Jones dude.

"I am so sorry!" I said.

"It's fine. I'm Matthew." he said, holding out a hand.

I took it and said "Elizabeta."

"You're that girl that one first place!" he replied.

I nodded.

"Nice work! I really loved your dance! Don't tell my brother that though. I'll get in a lot of trouble." he said.

"Eliza?" someone said behind me.

I turned to find Gilbert. He was on crutches and half of his head was bandaged up. His left eye seemed extremely red against the black eye he had.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled.

"I came to see you dance but who are you talking to?" he asked.

He was fixated with Matthew. Gilbert was slightly red. Then it clicked. Gilbert no longer wanted me (thank the lord) but this boy here.

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone." I said.

I turned and ran down the remainder of the hall. I stopped at the end trying to decide whether to turn left or right when I was attacked from behind.

"Found you Eliza!" a girl said.

It was Lili. She got off my back and jumped into my arms. I picked her up and swung her around. Then I saw Roderich. I put her down and walked up to him.

"Look Roderich, I'm really sorry. It wasn't what you think it was." I said.

"I know. Francis called and explained. I'm sorry too." he replied.

I smiled at him before running up to him and hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lili slowly back away behind the corner. Roderich pulled back until our foreheads were touching, our lips just millimeters apart.

"I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too. And I will love you forever and always." he replied.

Roderich closed the gap between our lips, gently pressing his lips to mine.

"Hey Eliza did you find Roderich?" my father yelled down the hall.

I pulled back and glared at him. Eniko was clearly trying to get him to leave. At least she has sense.

"Yeah." I grumbled.

"Great now we can go to dinner." he said.

Before I could respond Lili had come out of her hiding spot and had hugged my dad and my step-mom at the same time. Man, she had some big arms.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" she exclaimed.

"Eliza you never told me you had a daughter." my dad said nervously.

"You want to explain?" I asked Roderich.

"Your dad." he replied.

I sighed.

** Epilogue**

I danced for ten more years after that. Lili had started at a performing arts college by the time I retired and planned to dance at my old studio, which had become a world renounced dance studio. Francis was still choreographing there. I had settled down with Roderich in Austria and my parents even moved out there with us. Lili visited when she could. Roderich and I got married and eventually had two kids, twins. One girl and one boy. The girl looked just like Roderich and we named her Kato. The boy looked like me and we named him Alexander. I heard that Gilbert and Matthew had gotten together and that they were okay. Roderich still tells me that he loves me and that he will forever and always. I find peace in these words and I remember how we met so many years ago. It seemed like yesterday. Enjoy life while you have it, because it won't last forever and always, but love will.


End file.
